1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus that corrects warpage in a recording material to whereby execute recording in a flat surface.
2. Related Art
A recording apparatus such as an ink jet printer may include a heater provided with respect to a platen that supports a recording material and regulates a gap with a recording head to whereby promote drying of ink ejected on to the recording face of the recording material. This type of recording apparatus provided with a platen having a heater may cause warpage (hereinafter also referred to as “curl”) in the recording material due to heat transmitted via the platen. Such warpage is characterized by protruding warpage in which a central transverse section of the recording material becomes higher, and indented warpage in which the edge section of both transverse ends of the recorded material become higher.
A recording apparatus provided with an air suction device as described in JP-A-11-208045 has been proposed to correct warpage in the recording material. The recording apparatus forms a plurality of suction holes in an upstream section of the platen in a recording execution region and uses a suction force produced by the suction device provided in an inner section of the platen to place the recording material in close contact with the upper surface of the platen.
However the recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-11-208045 has the object of preventing the recording material P which has a pre-existing curl as a result of humidity or the like from being floated by suction to the upper surface of the platen. Thus there is no effect in which the overall surface of the recording material is re-attached to an upper surface of the platen by correcting curl resulting from heat during drying on a platen.
In particular, with respect to a recording material that produces indented warpage as described above, since a suction force is not effectively applied to an edge section of recording material that produces warpage, head wear or adverse effects on recording quality are caused due to insufficient correction of warpage.